Black Widow
Natalia Alianovna Romanova (ナタリア・アリアノヴナ・ロマノヴァ, Nataria Arianovuna Romanvua), commonly known as Natasha Romanoff (ナターシャ・ロマノフ, Natāsha Romanofu), better known as Black Widow (ブラック・ウィドウ, Burakku Widō), is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents, one of the greatest spies ever, and its special agent/field commander. On the orders of Nick Fury, she pretended to betray S.H.I.E.L.D. to join the terrorist organization HYDRA where she became one of Baron Strucker's top lieutenants, after that mission was done, she becomes a notable member of the Avengers. "Black Widow, reporting for duty." :—Black Widow. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Laura Bailey (English), Sayaka Kinoshita (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Natasha Romanoff Natasha is a fairly tall Caucasian woman in her prime with flowing long red hair reaching her mid-back, hazel colored eyes, and long shapely legs. She is considered very attractive and sports a slender yet curvaceously muscular frame with a well-toned and muscular built. As Black Widow She commonly is seen in a form-fitting blue jumpsuit which highlights her form that is lined with yellow trim around the color and down the front to the pelvic area. Combined with this attire, she wears a utility belt to carry her various tools and spy gear and a pair of yellow gauntlets on each wrist. *Hair Color: Auburn Red *Eye Color: Green *Height: 5'8" *Weight: 130lbs. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Black Widow can be characterized as secretive, mysterious, and tough as nails. She is a loyal and understanding agent. She will do what she must to finish her mission. She is shown to show soft feelings and a trusting friendship with Hawkeye, as he was formerly her partner, but still a close friend. She is shown to be quite protective of him too and likes to toy or tease him, at best seen when she kissed him on the cheek in Beneath The Surface while the two were pretending to be a couple. She feels bad for framing her partner, even if it may blow even her undercover attempt to HYDRA. Black Widow is a true asset of the team (and possibly, their only female member), she has shown to be the kind of person to keep the team together and remind them of their places. For example, she helped Iron Man realize that he is an effective de-facto second-in-command for the Avengers when Captain America is unavailable. Although she is a fully-fledged and respected member of the Avengers, she is only literally with the team when it suits her and when it counts as Tony said he believes her more loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. Despite her seriousness and maturity, she has a sardonic sense of humor which she directs mostly at Hawkeye and her enemies. When she was in the Hulk's body and fighting a robot she yelled; "Black Widow smash!", indicating her funny for the sake of it side.[ Relationships Friends/Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Curt Connors *Avengers **Captain America **Iron Man **Thor **Hawkeye **Falcon *S.HI.E.L.D. Trainees **Spider-Man *Avengers **Hawkeye *Splinter **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones Family *unnamed mother (deceased) *Ivan Petrovitch ("foster father") *unnamed brothers (possibly deceased) *Vindiktor (alleged older brother, deceased) Neutral *Slashuur *Traximus *Karai *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop Rivals Enemies *Taskmaster *Doctor Doom *Sandman *Green Goblin *Doctor Octopus *Foot Clan **Shredder **Baxter Stockman **Foot Mystics *Purple Dragons **Hun *Triceratons *Federation Powers and Abilities She has been rigorously trained to near-superhuman conditioning, most notably in the areas of speed, strength, agility, reflexes, intelligence, instincts & stamina. She is a highly trained martial artist, spy and gymnast, making her a valuable asset on the battlefield. She is also a master of disguise and research/espionage. She utilizes all of her talents and much more when working for S.H.I.E.L.D. as a field commander/special-ops agent and as a member of The Avengers. When equipped with Mjolnir although Thor was in her body when the Mind Stone swapped the minds of the Avengers, Black Widow was able to use lightning. Powers Abilities *'Conditioning: '''Although she lacks superhuman powers, Natasha posseses olympic-like strength, agility, and reflexes for a woman her size and weight. Due to the many years of shield training she has received, Black Widow is arguably the best agent to ever be in shield. Her physical abilities include: **'Strength': Her physical strength is at the peak level of natural physical limits of a woman of her height, weight and build. She is capable of lifting up to 500 lbs. **'Speed': Her speed is also enhanced to the peak of human capability. Natasha is as fast as a human can be. **'Agility': Natasha's natural agility is heightened to a level greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. She can easily coordinate her body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. **'Reflexes': Due to the Red Room's experiments, her reaction time is similarly enhanced and functions with superhuman efficiency and capability. **'Peak Human Durability': Natasha's bodily tissues have been augmented to the pinnacle of human development. Though she can be injured in the typical ways other humans can be, she possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. **'Peak Human Senses': Her five senses are enhanced and function at the peak of human perfection. **'Peak Mental Resistance:: Natasha is extraordinarily capable at withstanding torture. She is often required to go undercover for S.H.I.E.L.D. and has been extensively trained to endure long-term inhumane interrogation methods. **'''Peak Human Immune System: While she is susceptible to disease, the Black Widow has been enhanced by biotechnology that makes her body resistant to aging and disease and heals at an above human rate. **'Extended Longevity': The Super Soldier serum variant has also extended her lifespan by dramatically slowing her natural aging process. Although she is almost 70 years old, she has the youthful appearance and vitality of a woman in the physical prime of her life. **'Accuracy': *'Other Skills': **'Weapons Master': **'Strong Will': **'Master-Level Combat Skills': *'Athletisism': **'Acrobatics': She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. **'Gymnastics': **'Martial Arts': Natasha is an expert in many fields of martial arts. These include sambo, boxing, karate, judo, aikido, ninjutsu, savate, muay thai and multiple styles of kung fu. Expert Acrobat: She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. Expert Marksman: Natasha is an extremely accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. Multilingual She is fluent in Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, Japanese, and various other languages. Gifted Intellect: She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Graceful Dancer: Natasha is a profound ballet dancer. Expert Tactician: She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. She has lead the Avengers and even S.H.I.E.L.D. on one occasion. Talented Hacker: Natasha can hack into all computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security with ease. Master Seductress: She is an expert in the field of seduction. Natasha has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. She sometimes continues deceiving certain men through means of acting if she still has a further use for them. Expert Spy: Natasha is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. She displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask her real emotions perfectly. She is capable of killing in cold blood when the need arises. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Although her specific skill set is quite useful by itself, Black Widow usually carries an array of stealth gear and weapons. she has wrist blasters that serve as range weapons and gadgets. *'Black Widow's Wrist Gauntlet Blasters': Black Widow utilizes a pair of multifunctional gauntlets as her primary weapon. Black Widow used those blasters attached in her wrist to attack foes and use them for stun kills or grappling hooks. Other weapons of choice include: *Thermal Explosives *Flash Grenades *Radiation Protection Suit *Shoulder Fired Missile Launcher When the Mind Stone temporarily switched minds of the Avengers with Thor in Black Widow's body, she was able to use Mjolnir. Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Black Widow Wikipedia *Black Widow Marvel Database Notes & Trivia * Black Widow is the only Avenger that Hulk has trusted with the ability to kill him if he should go rogue. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Spies Category:Double Agents Category:Superpower-Enhanced Category:Firearm Specialists Category:Indomitable Wills Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobatic Fighters Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Markspeople Category:Multilingualism Category:Geniuses Category:Dancers Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Hackers Category:Seductions Category:Former Vampires Category:Marvel Universe Characters